


Stars

by CustardCreamies



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: Bridget Jones Baby spoilers, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Bridget catches Mark talking to their son in the nursery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Bridget Jones fanfic. I hope you enjoy.

Bridget finds him in William's room. He is holding the baby in his arms, cradling him ever so gently as he points to the window where just the faintest light of stars can be seen.

Mark is quietly talking to the baby, gentle murmurs that Bridget can only just faintly hear.

"When you're older I will buy you a telescope and I will show you the stars, do you like the sound of that? Hmmm?"

Little William gurgles in agreement, his eyes looking around the room. His little hands cling to Mark's shirt and Mark gently kisses the top of his head.

"And if you decide stargazing isn't your hobby then I will support whether hobby you choose...just don't expect your dad to be any good at football"

It's unbelievably cute and Bridget cannot help but stand there and watch as Mark talks to their son. He has been amazing with William so far and she knows that together, she and Mark will raise a truly amazing child.

It's at this point that Mark gently lowers William into his crib and looks up to see Bridget watching him.

Mark's gaze softens and he walks up to her, gently touching her waist as he leans down to kiss her softly.

Bridget hums into the kiss and kisses him back, feeling a warmth bloom in her chest at his kiss. She doesn't think she would ever not love what his kisses do to her. They make her feel so loved and warm. She will never get over how Mark seems to throw his every emotion into one little kiss.

Mark breaks the kiss first and gazes down at her, warmth in his eyes "you have...stuff in your hair"

Bridget frowns and reaches up a hand to her hair and grimaces when her hand touches the stuff, confirming her worst fears.

"I think that was left over from when William threw up on me earlier" Bridget replies, looking disgusted.

"Mmmm" Mark replies, giving her a small smile "I suppose we can always wash it out in the shower?"

Bridget looks to where her son is sleeping peacefully and grins slowly up at Mark "I think we can, Mr. Darcy"

He gives her a devious smile and holds his hand out for hers "shall we?"

She nods and takes hold of his hand.

"We shall"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
